super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is the main protagonist of the titular television series. He is a DLC character in Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Attributes Moveset * Neutral Attack: SpongeBob does an overhand chop, then a jump kick and finishes with a uppercut with his karate gloves. His rapid jab is his Spin Technique. * Forward Tilt: Spongebob does a pelvic thrust. * Up Tilt: Spongebob spins a piece of paper overhead like a helicopter. * Down Tilt: Spongebob uses his spatula to flip opponents like a Krabby Patty! Pops them up, allowing for combos to be built from it. * Dash Attack: Spongebob slides on his tongue, headbutting opponents. * Side Smash - Bubble Bowl: Spongebob rolls a Bowling Ball-shaped bubble forward, which goes further when charged. * Up Smash - Bubble Bash: Spongebob uses a Viking Helmet-shaped bubble to smash into upward foes. * Down Smash: Spongebob draws a Sea Bear Circle with a piece of chalk. * Neutral Aerial - Bubble Spin: Spongebob spins in a circle with his bubble wand extended. * Forward Aerial: Spongebob uses his spatula to knock opponents upwards. * Back Aerial: Spongebob does a dropkick with his Squeaky Boots on. * Up Aerial: Spongebob uses his Hydrodynamic Spatula, which hits multiple times and can kill pretty well. * Down Aerial - Bubble Bounce: Spongebob uses Shoe-shaped bubbles to meteor opponents that are beneath him, and bounce off of them akin to Greninja’s Down Air. * Grab - Jellyfishing Net: SpongeBob grabs the opponent in his Jellyfishing Net with an overhead swing. He occasionally says “Firmly grasp them!” * Pummel: Spongebob shakes the net, damaging his grabbed opponent. * Forward Throw: Spongebob catapults the opponent forward. * Back Throw: Spongebob flings the opponent over his head, throwing them backwards. * Up Throw: Spongebob tosses the opponent upwards by ‘being the marble’. * Down Throw: Spongebob uses the net like a spatula, flipping the opponent over and pressing them into the ground. * Floor (Back): Spongebob kicks and jumps back onto his feet. * Floor (Front): Spongebob does a quick breakdance. * Floor (Trip): Spongebob does a quick Spin Technique. * Edge Attack: Spongebob karate-chops across the ledge. * Neutral Special - Cruise Bubble: Spongebob blows a bubble in the shape of a torpedo. The player can use the control stick to control the bubble like a PK Thunder. The bubble will explode if it hits an opponent, part of the stage, or a projectile. ** Custom 1 - Super Bubble: The bubble functions mostly the same, but is now twice as large, much slower, and has a more powerful blast. ** Custom 2 - Jellyfish Bubble: The bubble’s turns are now much faster, and paralyses opponents upon exploding, ala Zero Suit Samus’s Neutral Special. * Side Special - Reef Blower: Spongebob equips his Reef Blower and gains a powerful forward wind box. He can angle the blast up or downward. In the air, Spongebob will be blown in the opposite direction than he is facing, and can be used to recover. ** Custom 1 - Precision Blower: The Reef Blower’s range is now much thinner, making it less easy to hit opponents. However, its recovery capabilities are much improved due to easier maneuvering. ** Custom 2 - Power Blower: The Reef Blower’s gust now does damage, but doesn’t stretch nearly as far. Unfortunately, its short distance also makes it much slower for movement. * Up Special - Rocket Pants: Spongebob retracts his arms and legs into his body, and spews fire from his empty pant legs, rocketing him upwards. As he ascends, his pants will fall off, acting as a projectile and leaving Spongebob in his underwear. He will regain his pants upon landing, similar to Bowser Jr. and his Koopa Clown Car. ** Custom 1 - Inflatable Pants: Spongebob’s pants puff up as they fly off, making them almost three times the size, and even more powerful upon hitting an opponent. Unfortunately, those ginormous duds must weigh him down since he doesn’t fly as high into the air. ** Custom 2 - Ripped Pants: Due to their aerodynamic hole-filled design, Spongebob is able to launch himself upwards a distance, and his pants even split apart to create two smaller projectiles on the way up too! * Down Special - SpongeBall: Spongebob transforms into a ball and functions like Sonic’s Spin Dash with a few differences. SpongeBall is much slower than Sonic’s counterpart, but it can hit while charging. When it hits someone, it is very capable of a KO. ** Custom 1 - Bouncy Ball: Spongebob just can’t stop hopping upon release, building up even more KO power, but having the ability to easily miss crouching opponents. ** Custom 2 - Slow Ball: Spongebob rolls slower than a starfish but can reverse his direction on the drop of a dime. * Final Smash - Super Bubble Technique: Patrick is dropped off by Hans, and the duo uses their ‘technique’ from the episode Bubblestand, and blow a large bubble. The bubble takes the appearance of a large elephant and floats to the center of the stage. While this happens, Patrick laughs and says “It’s a giraffe!”. After a few seconds, the bubble explodes, doing massive knockback to anyone in its vicinity. Spongebob thanks Patrick for his help, and Patrick says “No problem, buddy!”, as he is picked back up by Hans. Patrick screams in terror at how cold Hans is as he leaves the battle. Taunts * Up: Spongebob plays a tune with his nose, mimicking a flute. * Down: Spongebob holds his chest and does his iconic laugh. * Side: Spongebob runs in place, saying “I’m ready!” Idle Poses * Spongebob adjusts his tie. * Spongebob does some quick callisthenics. Cheer * Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! X4 On-Screen Appearance * Spongebob is dropped on the stage by Hans (a realistic hand), who quickly disappears to the right. Victory Poses * Spongebob raises both his fists into the air and does a victory screech. * Spongebob snaps his fingers and says “Piece of cake”. His arms then fall off, leaving him with a dumbfounded expression. * Spongebob yells “For the Krusty Krab!” and holds a Krabby Patty overhead. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9L4AseD-aA (Intro - SpongeBob SquarePants 0:33-0:41) Losing Pose * Spongebob claps to the winner. Event Matches Costumes * Default Costume * Ripped Pants Costume * Kuddly Krab Uniform * Astronaut Costume * Pirate Costume * Mermaid Man Costume * Patrick Star Costume * Hash Slinging Slasher Costume Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Community Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants